New Girls
by Tracy22
Summary: Hollywood is crazy right? Well just wait until this group comes to town. Friendships, romance, and dreams... Book 1 (No slash)
1. New Girls

**A/N: So here goes nothing! My friend and I co-wrote this. It's been floating around our computers for sometime now. Please review and tell us what you think!**

* * *

Anisa sighed as she dropped down onto the chic leather couch in her fancy-shmancy new apartment. I'm 3 months, she'd have her own demo record and soon after words, she wouldn't just be Anisa Livingston anymore...  
_I'll be THEE Anisa Livingston! I wonder if I'll ever be on a Teen Vogue cover..._ she thought to herself with a grin.  
Her day dream quickly ended as her younger brother, Luke, burst through the front door carrying a duffel-bag nearly twice his size over his shoulder.  
"Mooom," he whined, "I dun-wanna stay huuree." His tendencies to slur his words when irritated bothered Anisa immensely. She gritted her teeth.  
_Just don't say anything..._  
"You'll make friends, Luke. I saw some kids by a computer in the lobby around your age. Maybe you could talk to them?" Her mother suggested.  
_But he'll just say..._  
"Nuuuuh!" Luke grunted stomping off into his new bedroom in apartment 5H.  
Mrs. Livingston shrugged, causing her mocha curls to bob around her head. "He'll get over it..." She directed the words to Anisa, but it was mostly just to calm herself down. Moving was stressful.  
"want me to help dad carry in the last of our things?" The pallid girl suggested, the way her skin contrasted with the dark couch made her appear almost ghost-like. Her mother just shook her head.  
"Why don't you go off, find something to do?" She sighed. Mrs. Livingston gave her daughter a warm smile.  
"Thats ok, I think... I'm gonna check out my room." Anisa slid her lanky body off the couch and leisurely made her way into her new room.  
_It's... white._ She thought with a shake of her head. _It's like living in a hotel or something. And that fat guy said I couldn't even paint it._ She fell back onto her bed, surrounded by a sea of taped-up cardboard boxes. She turned onto her side to face the window.  
"Such a marvelous view of the pool." Anisa muttered sarcastically through her glossy lips.  
Below, all she could spot were various teenagers sitting around the chlorinated waters, reading scripts and constantly babbling. One thing did catch her eye, though. Four boys in various costumes standing awfully close to the edge of the pool. The shorter, Hispanic looking one was talking about something, using wild arm movements to explain something to the others. The pale one shook his head and began to reason with him. Something happened because the two taller boys began to hold him back from the shortie. Pretty soon, they all lost their balance and fallen into the pool, fully clothed. From there, they all began to argue and Anisa smiled to herself.  
_Predictable.  
_ Anisa sat alone in the lobby with a _Seventeen_ in her lap she'd bought at the last air port to entertain her for the next 3 hours or so in flight. She'd read it exactly 6 times before but she didn't want to sit and stare.  
_I don't think I can stomach another reading on Justin Bieber and his 'secret crush'. Where are the articles about how to make friends in an L.A. apartment complex full of drama queens?!_ She thought. Her elbow crinkled the paper as she set her fist under her chin, staring blankly out the open front doors.  
The boys from earlier began to pass, but she didn't notice them.  
_When's Hawk picking me up for dance lessons? I need to find someone sane to talk to.  
_Anisa's head whirled around to face the noise, her auburn curls bounced into her face. A pale girl of an averaged height stood in the open Palm Woods doorway, suitcase in arms while a proud grin sat atop her face. _She looks somewhat sane..._ Anisa considered talking to her, but she wasn't incredibly brave when it came to such things.

Juniper felt like a king perched atop her much taller, older brother Dominic's shoulders.  
"Guys!" she screamed at all of her 5 older siblings, they all stopped, agitated, and looked up at her. "I don't think me and Dom will fit in the elevator, and I don't feel like getting down so somebody get this stupid cart and take it up to our room!" she ordered them.

"Juniper, will you ever realize that you're the youngest and CAN'T boss us around?!" Ivan asked her sarcastically with his hands on his hips.

"We're in room 3J" She smiled. He sighed and took over pushing the the cart with all their luggage.

"Hello? HELLO! Little girl you can't be on that boy's shoulders, you could break something! That is authentic Palm woods property!" an extremely tubby man called from the front desk.

"Well what did you expect me to do? Walk myself?!" Juniper let out a chuckle, which only made the man more irritated.

He shook his head and furrowed his brow "That kind of rough housing could harm our other residents!"

Juniper glared back at him and said "Now listen here-" she looked at his name tag and continued "building manager, , I am not little! I'm tall...er than I usually am!"

"10 feet, 7 inches... approximately" A dark haired, crinkly smiled, boy said while walking by. Juniper followed the back of his head with her eyes until he was out of sight, then went back to Mr. Bitters. "And I think you're dumb... K bye!" She then grabbed Dominic's arm, hopped off his shoulders and skipped into the elevators.  
Juniper looked up at her older brother with a cocky smile "I think I'll like it here" "WOAH! I can't believe we're here!" Violet cried out in joy.  
"yeah Vi, I couldn't tell." Juniper said sarcastically to her older sister.

Violet leaned over towards her sister and whispered in her ear "Why is that girl over there staring at us..." she said with her eyebrows raised. "I dunno! She looks about our age though, come on!" Juniper grabbed Violet's hand and dragged her toward the girl, letting her bags thump to the ground.

The girl was taller than both sisters and had reddish, curly hair and big green eyes. "Hi!" Juniper yelped with glee, she was going so fast she practically ran into the girl, who looked pretty surprised herself.

"ummm, hello..." she said cautiously.

"I'm Juniper and this is Violet, we're in 3J! What about you?"

"Anisa, H5."

"Awesome! I like that name, we should hang out sometime, k bye!" Juniper then proceeded to skip off in the opposite direction. "Bye" Violet told Anisa with an eyeroll reserved just for her sister, who she followed with a sigh. Anisa simply smiled to herself.  
"Juniper, why do you have to be so weird?" Violet complained as soon as Anisa was out of earshot.  
"Hey, I'm your sister!" Juniper pointed out. "I think I'm gonna go swimming" she continued, and began to take off her pants.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Violet practically screamed.

"What?! I came prepared." Juniper continued nodding until she was stripped down to a purple and blue two piece swim suit. Violet just rolled her eyes as her younger sister literally sprinted towards Palm Wood's "famous" pool. The words "don't run!" were just about to escape her mouth when Juniper slipped, fell...and was caught.

"Hey, thanks!" Juniper said as she smiled sheepishly up at a much too pale boy for California with short black hair. She had a firm grip on his shirt, which the boy quickly noticed and made him begin to blush wildly.

"No problem" He said and then gave her a little sideways smirk. They stayed like that in a bit of an awkward silence when finally the boy broke it.

"Hey, what's your name? I haven't seen you around here before." He asked her curiously.

"Juniper, I just moved here from Alaska, well technically from Minnesota but I could also say I'm from about 17 other places too! We move a lot." Juniper told him without explaining why. He seemed to be genuinely interested about what she had said but he didn't say anything in response, after a few more moments he suddenly shook his head as if to clear it.

"Uh... Logan, nice to meet you Juniper." He smiled at her again when three other boys walked up.

"Make a new friend Logan?" one of the taller one's with blonde hair said jokingly. Logan looked at him with utter confusion, and then looked down at Juniper and practically dropped her, neither of them had really noticed that they had stayed like that the whole time. He threw his hands up and began to stutter wildly, trying to explain. Juniper just barely managed to catch herself and stood up quickly. Logan's friends just watched it all play out with smiles on their faces.

"Well, less damage done that what would've happened" She stated holding up her now scraped and slightly bloodied palms. Juniper quickly introduced her self to Logan's friends. The blonde one was Kendall, the short hispanic one was Carlos and the tall brunette with the comb was James, Logan still hadn't said anything significant since they showed up though. She babbled mindlessly about the trip here and the doofy building manager and how she wonder's if she'll ever see her hamster Milsom again because the rules here are dumb.

"Oh, and thanks again Logan" she sprung up on her toes, kissed him on the cheek, then did a running cannibal into the pool and soaked all of them.

Logan stood frozen with a look of stress, shock, and confusion all in one while the others merely chuckled and dragged him away "new girls" the three of them muttered to themselves with a smile in Logan's direction.


	2. How to Lose a Guy in One Day

Anisa stood in the lobby, staring out at the teenagers that swarmed the pool like bees to a orchid. She wanted to join them, but her body held her back. She had a past with her appearance and was so scared of what people may think of her that she rarely wore a bathing suit.  
She gazed at the Jennifers and the way boys' eyes would follow them closely. She envied the way any girl who could lure in a boy without even shooting them a glace or giving a friendly 'hello'. She felt so hidden in her new Hollywood environment, but that was better then being terribly known, right?  
Anisa's phone vibrated in her back pocket, she jumped and promptly answered it.  
"Aniza, it's... Hawk." a deep voice bellowed dramatically from the other line. "I'm sending over a limo to pick you up in 10 for wardrobe. Be ready and wear something easy to slip in and out of." The way he said that made Anisa uneasy, though she knew he was talking about for easy, quick fitting. "Hawk out... CAW!" His caw startled her, she calmed herself as she sliped the phone into her back pocket.  
Black shorts and a cream beaded tunic. Thats what she had on. She figuerd the neck hole was big enough to slip out of the top without frizzing her hair or turning her face red from all the friction. (It gave it that elegant swooped look and improved her neck and shoulder silhouette.) She shrugged and headed outside to wait for him.

Rebecca, Hawk's assistant, stood back and looked Anisa down, her hand on her chin in contemplation.  
"Try the black heel with that sequin dress. I think that would be best."  
_This is ridiculous._ Anisa thought, humiliated. She was wearing a pink sequined strapless dress with black heels and various silver bangles along with make-up that consisted of smokey eye, glossy pink lip, and a silver gem shaped like a star next to her left eye.  
"Hair crew will be in alter, so be ready... Aniza." She winked and walked proudly out of the room.  
"Hair crew...?" Anisa uttered nervously to the tall, lanky women standing around her draped in fabric samples and measuring tape.  
"They're going to make you look fabulous. I hear they're going to bleach your hair!" One woman exclaimed joyfully.  
A second chimed in gleefully,  
"They're going to cut your bang and re-part your hair over to one side."  
Anisa stared at her feet in horror. "And you know this how?"  
"There was a meeting." A third lady said running a hand through her own hair.  
_A meeting all about me?_  
"Aniza!" A familiar voice called from behind. She pivoted on her heels to face a tall, dark man wearing sunglasses... inside. "The hair crew is here." He smiled almost wickedly. Anisa forced a smile.  
_Please, no._

* * *

Violet was curled up unhappily on a pool chair watching all the famous wanna-be's splash around. She really wanted to be in the pool, but she was afraid that it might show that she actually liked this place... She had a reputation to maintain, the bitter, loner of a sister, to the one and only Juniper. Violet got up and walked over to the pool's edge and told Juniper she was going back up to the apartment. Juniper just shrugged and went back to splashing a boy with short, brown hair who seemed to enjoy getting splashed. She was walking through the lobby when she noticed 3 teenage boys with plant helmets on, tip-toeing in the general direction of the pool. The taller blond one with unusually large, dark eyebrows caught Violet's eye. Apparently she caught his eye also, when the two of them made eye contact he immediatly stopped and his friends just kept walking. He walked toward Violet and introduced himself.  
"Hey, I'm Kendall" He said with the biggest smile.  
"Violet"  
"Cool, I haven't seen you around, are you new?"  
"Yeah, we just moved in. What's with the plant helmet?"  
Kendall opened his mouth to say more but by then his friends had figured out that he wasn't following them anymore. A short Hispanic guy and a really, really pretty guy came over and both grabbed Kendall's arms and started pulling him away. Kendall smiled sheepishly and told Violet that he'd see her later and went along with his buds. Violet walked casually to the elevator and waited patiently to get to her floor, then ran down to her apartment and read every magazine she had that had anything to do with boys.

Violet climbed over the boxes in her room and dug out her viola case and pulled out her favorite instrument. To then be quickly interrupted by the loud crash of the door against the wall and the voice of her younger sister.

"Viooooolet! You should come outside and have fun with me because you are being lame and I looooove yoooou!" Juniper sang boisterously along with her sister's music. Violet set down her viola and stared at the girl standing in her doorway with raised eyebrows and crossed arms.

"I have money for a smoooothie!"She pleaded. Violet huffed and set down her viola and followed her jittery sister out the door.

"Raspberry and a banana please!" Juniper said to the small brunette behind the counter while handing her her money. They both had their hands on the cash when the little girl looked up and said joyfully "Hey big bro!"

"Hey Katie" He replied in the same tone.

"Hi Kendall!" Juniper continued with the greetings, then stared at her sister who's mouth seemed to be open just a bit too wide. Juniper jabbed Violet in the ribs and looked at her with eyes that implied.

"H-H-hey..." Violet stumbled and began to wave, only she didn't realize that the same hand she had attempted to wave with still held smoothie, with no lid. She continued to spill it's contents onto Kendall's shoes. Juniper began to snicker wildly while Violet's mouth began to grow once again right along with her eyes, she couldn't even move. No one said anything until both Kendall and Katie began to laugh right along with Juniper.

"I'm so sorry..." Violet mumbled quietly.

"Really it's ok" He said in between chuckles and patted her on the shoulder kind-heartedly, then bent over to take off one of his shoes.

"Besides, I need to get James back for replacing my tooth paste with moisturizer anyway" He told her with a sly grin. "Hey James!" He called out to his friend who began walking towards him, and then got his right in the cheek with a now sloppy wet shoe.

"OW! What did you do?! Cover this in bananas? You know that's not good for my complexion!" James' face was bright red and he was steaming, he glared at Kendall the whole time he model walked away. Juniper and Katie high-fived him as they laughed even harder.  
"Not a very conventional way of revenge, but nice shot all the same." Juniper told him with an approving nod. Violet, still stunned, grabbed her sister's arm and hurried off in the opposite direction.

"How to lose a guy in one day: Step 1- bring your little sister. Step 2- dump bananas into his shoes." Violet reported to the back of the elevator door before banging her head into it.


	3. Nice People

The afternoon crawled by in the California heat. Lydia was slumped in lawn chair that sat on her apartment's patio, listening to her iPod and dozing off. A cold shock of water stung her face and her back, and she jerked upright, letting out a surprised scream. Laughter came from behind her.  
"We got you GOOD!" Carlos called out, giving the other boys high fives. Carlos and Logan had huge waterguns in their hands. Lydia laughed good-naturedly.  
"Yeah, so you got me. What do you guys want?" she jokingly demanded as she stood up to face them.  
"There's some new girls at the Woods!" James said with a wink.  
"Have you met them yet?" Kendall asked her. Lydia furrowed her brow.  
"No, haven't seen them. When did they get here?"  
"Well, the auburn haired girl got here a couple days ago, and this huge family with 3 boys and 3 girls just got here today." Logan said. Lydia raised her eyebrows. She watched Kendall and Logan exchange looks.  
"Well, it seems like a couple of you have taken an interest to these newcomers," she joked, poking Kendall and Logan in the arm. They both blushed.  
"I guess I'll have to find them and introduce myself. Someone needs to protect these poor girls from the likes of Big Time Rush," she said with a laugh.  
"Hey! What do you mean 'from the likes of us'?" Carlos said, making air quotes to emphasize his point. Lydia smiled.  
"First, I'll have to change out of this shirt, thanks to you guys," she said, indicating her dripping blouse, "See ya later." The boys said good bye in return, and scurried out of Lydia's apartment to continue their surveillance of the mysterious new girls.  
Lydia searched around the Woods to find the rest of the newcomers. Down by the pool, she located the tiny, energetic girl and her gloomy sister. As soon as Juniper climbed out of the pool after doing a somersaulting cannonball Lydia approached her.  
"Hi, I'm Lydia. I heard you're new here, and I just wanted to introduce myself," she said, holding out her hand. The short, brown haired girl gave her a grin as she shook her hand.  
"Juniper," she replied, "And that's my sister Violet, and my brother Dominic, and my other brother Ivan, and (fill in this hole, Gracey, I can't remember the other brother's name!)," she said, pointing around the pool at her siblings. Lydia's eyes caught briefly on Dominic, who was about to leap off the diving board. She had to admit, he had some of the nicest muscles she'd ever seen on a guy in real life. Her attention turned back to Juniper.  
"Wow, your whole family is here? Are you all trying to get jobs in Hollywood?"  
"Yeah, we're all pretty talented. I'm hoping to get a job as an actress!" she exclaimed, "What about you?"  
"I'm a singer. I've got a contract at Rocque Records."  
" That's awesome! I hope we can all get hired," Juniper said wistfully. Lydia turned her gaze to Violet, who was slumped in her pool chair, listening to her iPod.  
"Could you introduce me to your sister, Juniper?" Lydia asked.  
"Sure!" Juniper bounced over to her sister, Lydia in tow.

"Niiisaaaa!"  
Anisa gurgled as she turned over to face her alarm clock. Sure enough, 6:02. She started at the Palm Woods school today and her mother was a bit too excited to get her out of the apartment for the day.  
Mrs. Livingston danced into her room singing her name, "Anisa, my darling, it is a time for education. Now get up and pretty yourself!"  
"Mrufh." Anisa grunted.  
"It's Monday!" Her mother cheered exiting her room.  
Anisa lay in the yellow light for a 40 seconds, eyes closed. It was a trick she used called "40 winks". She closed her eyes and...  
_37...38...39...40_ Her head reached the horrific number as she hauled her aching body out of bed to brush her teeth.

"Danielle Lemming?" The perky blonde teacher, who announced herself as Ms. Collins, was taking role. Anisa was next.  
"And a new face," her voice was squeaky, like a cartoon mouse, she looked to Anisa and smiled. "Anisa Livingston, you'll be seated here." She pointed to an open desk next to the pale boy she'd seen before. "Right next to Logan." She winked, "No flirting you two!"  
Logan's face turned beat red as the tall girl awkwardly slid into the chair next to his.  
"I'm sorry." Anisa whispered. He smiled shyly.  
"It's ok, she's like that." Logan quietly replied.  
_Not so bad._  
The day lingered on and as it got out, Anisa was approached by a smiley strawberry blonde. She outstretched the only hand she was able to pull out from the text books she cradled in her arms.  
"Lydia." She said professionally, shaking Anisa's skinny hand. "Lydia Moore."  
"Anisa Livingston," she said with a smile.  
"What brings you to the Palm Woods, Anisa Livingston?" Lydia asked, retrieving her own hand.  
"Fame, fortune, and absolutely no respect from fellow performers." Anisa teased.  
"You get used to it, really." Lydia shrugged. "What business are you in?" Lydia loved to hear the things kids came to Hollywood to do. They were usually actors, but sometimes the occupations could get wild.  
"Music. I'm working on my first album over at Hawk Records."  
"Hawk..." Lydia said the word slowly, her eyes slit slightly.  
"Yeah he's... Different." It felt good to Anisa, for her to finally find someone who could understand her situation.  
Lydia stared at her blue and white floral flats for a moment. "Is he trying to change you?" She looked up into Anisa's emerald eyes. Lydia's flashed in the light.  
"Oh, sort of." Anisa tried to keep it personal, how she felt about that idiotic man. "I speak up as much as I can. You know, to let him know what I really want."  
_Liar, liar._ Anisa guiltily thought.  
Lydia nodded. "Just keep me posted. If that jerk tries to twist you up into a pop monster, don't let him. Kay?"  
Anisa nodded and smiled.  
"If you'll excuse me, I've got a harmony session over at Roque Records." Lydia put the emphasis on Roque. "See you around!" She called behind.  
"Bye!" Anisa said with a grin.  
Finally. A NICE person.


	4. Let's Stalk Some Babes

VIOLET! this is Lydia, she's a singer at Roque records and she wanted to meet you!" Juniper yelled at violet, poking her shoulder the whole time.

"Geez 'o' petes, I'm right here June! And Hi." She told lydia tightly, still annoyed with her sister.

"Sorry, it was really nice to meet you though. I really need to find some friends that aren't her" Violet cocked her head in the direction that Juniper had left.

"It's ok" Lydia said still laughing "I bet she's a huge hassle, but I think she'll end up to be a great actress" she told her with a sly grin and wink. Violet chuckled and they both went to find new spots by the pool together.

* * *

The Jeniffers spied on Anisa from afar, speaking in harsh whispers and giggling to themselves.  
"What's with that haircut?" The blonde Jennifer spat gesturing a finger to Anisa's newly styled locks.  
"Looks like her bangs got caught in a paper shredder!" The dark brunette squealed.  
"Hey girls," the blonde shot out, "watch this." She winked and slowly walked to Anisa, who sat in full attire on a pool chair, a book in hand.  
Anisa felt the girl's shadow loom over her and looked up.  
"Hi..." She said, timidly.  
"Um, hi." Jennifer whined. "Gee, nice outfit." She pointed to Anisa's vintage style floral dress.  
The pale girl smiled up at her, "Thank you."  
Jennifer snorted. "That wasn't a compliment." She flipped her hair and walked to reunite with the others.  
The three of them cackled in their circle.  
"Good one, Jennifer!" the lighter brunette exclaimed.  
"Thank you, Jennifer."  
Anisa stared at them from her white plastic chair.  
"Wow." she mumbled going back to her novel.

* * *

"Yeah, it's pretty cool." Anisa causally spoke, a wide grin spread across her face. She was on speaker phone with her close friends back in Ohio.  
"Awwh! That's so great!" Kayla squealed from the other line.  
"You're welcome!" Gretchen called. Anisa could tell she was farther away from the rest of the girls, probably making popcorn in the kitchen. The other girls always make her do it.  
"Thank you Gretch, darling! You did get me this far." The pale girl laughed to herself. It was weird for her, not to see her friends. "I wish we had the computer hooked up, I could totally skype with you guys."

* * *

Lydia guzzled down the rest of her chai latte when she stopped at a red light on the way to Rocque Records. When she had signed the deal, they had offered her a driver, but she had declined. "I didn't get a driver's license for nothing," she had insisted. She pulled up to the front of the big building, and handed off her Benz to the valet. When the elevator slid open to take her up to the recording studio, Kendall and Logan were waiting inside.  
"Morning, guys," Lydia said as she pressed the button for the 15th floor.  
"Hey, have you talked to the new girls yet?" Kendall asked innocently. Lydia smiled and rolled her eyes.  
"Yes, I have. The two sisters' names are Juniper and Violet, Juniper being the younger one, and the other girl is Anisa. She actually has a contract over at Hawk," she said with a frown, "I'm worried for her."  
"Why don't you get her to come here?" Kendall asked.  
"It's not that simple. We can't just break her contract. Not unless Hawk does something awful and she leaves. But I don't think she would. I think she might be too scared of Hawk to stand up to him." Logan had a mischievous smile growing on his face.  
"Well, there isn't any harm in inviting her over for a couple recording sessions with BTR, is there?" Lydia thought it over for a minute. He was right, it's not like that would be breaking her contract.  
"You're right, Logan. We just have to ask Gustavo." Lydia knew that would be the tricky part. Kendall winced and glanced at Logan, and she knew they were thinking the same thing.

* * *

Juniper scanned that pool deck for possible victims, she closed in on a girl with long wavy brown hair, holding the script of the exact show she was auditioning for.

"Perfect" she purred mischievously. She glanced at her lines one last time to make sure she had them right _Some shows are so stupid, whatever gets me a job is fine for now I guess _she thought to herself with her nose scrunched up. Juniper composed herself quickly approached her target.

"I told you NOT to get blueberry! You MONSTER!" Juniper screeched in the girls face, and with a glint in her eyes, shoved the quite distraught girl right into the famous Palm woods pool. Juniper turned on her heel with a smirk, she could feel the water whack onto her back and hear the high pitch scream promptly turn into sputtering and splashing. The other residents continued to go on about their business, like it was normal for someone to have a fit over their muffins.

Friday rolled by quickly. For everyone, and they all had things to do.

Juniper giddily rushed herself to her very first Hollywood audition. She was so excited for it, she nearly forgot her pants that morning.

Lydia was off to Roque Records for the day to do more work on her upcoming album.

Anisa was dragged off to Hawk Records for another day of terrible wardrobe and questionable choreography.

Lastly, Violet had an audition with an orchestra looking for band members to play the score for a movie in production.

The Palm Woods was nearly a ghost town as four boys, varied in appearance, stood in the empty lobby.

"What's the plan for today..?" A pale boy with dark hair asked wearily.

One boy raised a glorious charcoal eyebrow, slipping a black cap bursting with green branches over his messy blonde hair. He smiled.

"I'm going to watch the new girls." Kendall stated with much facial movement.

"Dude," the short Hispanic boy choked, "that's creepy..." He pulled a helmet from seemingly nowhere, also covered in faux leaves. "I totally wanna come!"

"You two are weird," the tallest, most handsome boy said, stepping out of the short line they had formed. "I am going to tan." He called over his shoulder as he head towards the direction of the Palm Woods pool, stretching each long, tan leg out as far as possible in front of himself.

Kendall and Carlos looked to Logan.

He shrugged.

"I've got some math homework I could work on..." He sputtered.  
Carlos looked up at Kendall and grabbed him by the arm.

"Lets go stalk some babes!" He exclaimed sharply. "Woo!"

The few people who had silently entered the lobby as they had spoken looked to Carlos strangely.

He held out his arms and began to violently shake his head.  
"It's not like that!" He quickly tried to correct himself.

"Nice one." Kendall whispered harshly. Heads slowly returned to their original position.

Carlos rolled his eyes.


	5. Nice Hats

Carlos and Kendall eagerly approached the front desk. Mr. Bitters rolled his eyes and let out a dramatic sigh.  
"What do YOU want?" he whined.  
"What's the room number of that big family that just moved in?" Kendall asked. He and Carlos grinned hopefully.  
"Psh, why would _I_ give _you_ their room number?"  
"Because we want to be friendly to the new residents of The Palm Woods?" Carlos said innocently, flashing another strained grin. Again, Bitters went through his eyeroll and sigh routine.  
"Fine. But if I get any complaints, no pool for a week for Big Time Rush!"  
"What?!" the boys exclaimed in unison.  
"You heard me. They're in 3J, you little freaks," Bitters snapped, and with that, he rolled backwards in his chair and bit into a huge jelly filled donut, which spewed onto his shirt.  
"AUGGGHH! Not my pink Armani!" he cried. Kendall and Carlos dashed off to 3J, laughing loudly.

~~~~~  
The elevator dinged when they reached floor J. They creeped down the hall, searching for Apartment 3.  
"Here it is!" Carlos said gleefully. He reached for the doorbell. Kendall grabbed his arm.  
"We shouldn't be doing this," he suddenly insisted.  
"C'mon, you're starting to sound like Logan. Do you want to meet them?" Kendall guiltily nodded. "Okay, then, let's do this!"  
Carlos pressed the button. After 3 minutes, no one had answered. He put his hand on the doorknob.  
"What are you doing?!" Kendall demanded.  
"I just want a little peek!" Carlos replied. He cracked the door open just enough to pop his head inside. After taking a look around, he swung the door open and stepped inside.  
"No!" Kendall whispered angrily. Carlos just stuck out his tongue at him. The short boy tiptoed into the apartment, looking around at everything. The sound of a slamming door froze him in his tracks. A tall, muscular, blond guy entered the main room, and a look of surprise and anger changed his features when he saw Carlos.  
"What are you doing in here?" he demanded, and approached him rapidly. Carlos remained frozen for a split second, then-  
"AAAAAHHH!DON'T KILL ME!" he screamed, then sprinted into the hallway. The big dude came to the door, and Kendall backed away in fear, then ran after his cohort, yelling hysterically.

* * *

Carlos and Kendall peeked around a potted plant in the hallway waiting for the big guy to come out so they could get a better look when Violet angrily shuffled past them without even noticing. They had just a moment to be confused when they heard the rush of tiny feet barreling down the hallway after the girl that had just passed. Juniper jumped her sister from behind, giggling wildly, her eyes wide with excitement.

"Soooo, Juniper how did your audition go? Violet asked with an un-ending pool of curiosity!" Juniper shouted dramatically, asking the question that she was prepared to beg her older sister to ask, just for the soul purpose of being able to tell her. Violet groaned, but turned and looked at her pushy younger sister, her eyes expectant.

"FABULOUSLY! That's how!" She shrieked with joy "There wasn't a soul that compete with me, especially that stupid brunette" Juniper muttered with distaste, there was something about that girl she didn't like "I mean come on, who wears a costume that lame to an audition?! Mine was so much better!" She stated matter-of-factly.

"I'm so happy for you." Violet responded flatly, she was more focused on her audition, which she was sure would come into the conversation soon enough. But just out of curiosity she glanced at her sister's outfit, she was the one to suggest she wear it, and although she was being sarcastic at the time, it gave Violet a smug little grin that someone like Juniper had actually taken advice at all. Violet rolled her eyes and hugged Juniper in her best attempt to congratulate her.

"And how did your audition go big sis?!" She continued just as enthusiastically as before. Violet was more leaning on horrible before, but her sister's extra chipper mood was starting to get to her.

"I guess it was ok, but I won't really know until the music director calls me back" Violet huffed, only half giving up on her completely bitter person show just for a moment. Juniper was about to respond when their second older brother Aloysius brother came stomping out of their apartment wearing a large hat and carrying a towel.

"Juniper! Violet! Why don't you keep _your_ stupid friends out of our apartment?!" he emphasized the word "your" "They walked in right in the middle of my designated hair time, now it looks like this!" He ripped off his hat and pointed at his head. Both Violet and Juniper squinted at his head in confusion.

"It looks exactly the same you weirdo" Juniper pointed it straight out. Aloysius huffed in frustration while putting the hat back on but continued.

"I swear if they interrupt me like that again" he nearly growled at the thought "Something is going down at the palm woods!"

Kendall and Carlos turned to each other with wide frightened eyes and turned back to continue watching so they knew when to bolt from their hiding spot before the big guy found them.

"And now they've cut into my designated tan time, because I had to spend so much time trying to find a hat to cover up this mess!" He managed to strangle out, still aggravated and still stabbing a finger at the top of his had. "Now i'm going to model walk away" He stated.

"haha, just like James!" Carlos said and laughed just loudly enough for Kendall to throw a hand over his mouth and shush him harshly.

"What ever big bro" Violet and Juniper responded in unison with their arms crossed. Aloysius huffed again and left without another word. Kendall and Carlos jumped up from behind the plastic plant and flew in front of the two sisters before they could do anything else.

"Woah! _He's_" Kendall paused and looked off in the direction Aloysius had left "_your brother_!" He asked in an exasperated tone, he let his jaw drop on the last word.

"This is going to be way more fun than I thought!" Carlos shouted in excitement at their revelation. Kendall only stared at him in a mix of shock and horror.

"Why were in our apartment?!" Violet sneered accusingly.

"Nice hats! Why are you wearing them?" Juniper asked them in an elated tone. Both questions were answered with sheepish grins.


	6. Dominic

**PLEASE REVIEW**

Lydia smiled to herself as the recording of the piano she made earlier slowly faded.  
_Finally done._ She thought with an audible sigh.  
"That was great!" Gustavo's voice cheered. Kelly smiled and gave an enthusiastic thumbs up.  
"Thanks, guys." Lydia sang through her grin. She had just finished another song for her album. Slowly, she made her way out of the recording booth and into the sound room where Gustavo's thick fingers were stretched over his round stomach as he tapped away at red buttons and twisted various black knobs.  
_Gotta ask... Gotta ask..._  
"Hey... Gustavo?" She asked timidly.  
"Yess?" He replied, still looking at the sound board in front of him.  
_Ready..._  
"Uhm... Thhhanks for another great day of recording." She chickened out.  
_Way to go._  
"You're welcome." He smiled, still looking down at the blinking red lights.  
"See you tomorrow."  
_I'll ask with the boys, they'll convince him._ She reassured herself as she exited the room.

* * *

The sun was especially sweltering that afternoon by the famous Palm Woods pool. Lydia stood in line at Katie's sno-cone stand, dollar in hand.  
"HelloLydiawhatcanIgetforyout oday?" the brown haired girl said at lightning speed.  
"Uh-" Lydia laughed at Katie's all-business persona, "Pineapple and cherry, please." As quickly as she could talk, Katie scooped up a sno-cone in one swift motion.  
"Onedollarplease,thankyouverymuch."  
"Thanks, Katie. Loosen up a bit, will you?" she replied. As she stepped away, a big foot crushed her toes. She spun around to see her assailant.  
"Oh, sorry!" a tall guy apologized. He looked genuinely concerned. "You okay?"  
"I'm fine, thanks. It's okay," Lydia said, forgiving him offhandedly. Something looked familiar about this toe crusher...  
"Are you new here?" she asked.  
"Uh, yeah. Just moved here with my family-I'm sure you've seen them around."  
"Oh, you're Juniper and Violet's brother! Dominic, is it?"  
He smiled. "Sure am. Juniper is pretty wacky, isn't she?"  
"Yeah," she said with a laugh, remembering the tiny girl's explosive cannonballs, "but it's people like her that make the Palm Woods fun."  
"How long have you been here?" Dominic inquired.  
"About a year and a half now. I live here alone, but the kids that stay here almost become family, so it's not very lonely," Lydia explained. She didn't admit it to a stranger, but she did feel very solitary sometimes, having a whole apartment to herself... "What business are you trying to make it in?" she asked him.  
"uhm, I'm an aspiring artist," he responded, "You?"  
"I have a contract with Rocque Records; I'm a singer."  
"Wow, that's awesome."  
"HEY!" Katie yelled, breaking into their introductions, "Do you want a snowcone or NOT?"  
"Oh," a look of realization on his face, "Sorry. I'll get blue raspberry."  
Katie took his money and, in a flash, handed him a blue mound of slush.  
"The flirting that goes on around here..." she muttered with a roll of her eyes.

* * *

"Well, it's kind of hard to say I'm an artist already, it's not exactly easy to get into a business like that" Dominic explained to Lydia.

"Well it should be if you're any good! Are you?" Lydia asked curiously. Dom looked at her and then walked backwards out of the elevator without saying another word. Now Lydia was confused, and a tad disappointed _That was rude... _

She sulked back to her room, and when she arrived, she was suddenly glad that she had had her head down. She bent down to pick up the piece of paper that had been placed at the foot of her door. On it was one intricately drawn rose and something written in beautiful calligraphy _"I'll let you decide" _Lydia could almost see the smirk on his face as she read it, and couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

She sighed deeply as the vibrant plastic bags dropped around her feet, sinking into the new beige carpet that layered the floor. Anisa took her first Los Angeles shopping trip after her first big pay day. The California shopping was magnificent.  
"Almost makes Hawk bearable." She mumbled to herself, throwing her body down onto her playful purple sheets. Anisa buried her pale face into the fancy feather pillows the record company bought her. She was grateful for all the wonderful things they had gotten her for the Palm Woods apartment, but it was almost as if they were bribing her.  
"If I were you, I'd take that bribe." Harley had told her the last conversation they'd had via Skype. Hawk Records also got her a Mac Book. She was starting to feel spoiled.  
It came to Anisa's attention that the usually chatter coming from the pool had sunken into complete silence. Her head sprung from the pillow and turned to look outside.  
Around the unlit fire-pit, the four boys she'd seen a zillion times were singing and snapping their fingers. The tallest one quickly got into the song and jumped on top of the wooden cushioned seat.  
"We're halfway thereeee!" He sang out as the boys harmonized beautifully along side him. They were good.  
_Most famous people just use crappy computer voices..._ Her heart dropped as she thought this. _Oh Nisa, what are you doing?_  
She listened close as the boys continued the chorus. It was simple, but all encouraging and sweet. By the time it came around again, she found herself singing along with the tan brunette out her window. And loudly.  
"Nini," a tiny male voice called from outside her door. Anisa jumped and quickly stopped singing as her younger brother, Luke, pushed the black wood door open. "Who are you singing with?" His blue eyes sparkled in the California sunlight.  
She always envied her other siblings blue eyes, her mother gave her green eyes but she wanted the dazzling blues of her father so badly.  
"Just some boys outside..." She said casually, trying so hard not to care.  
"Oh. You sound nice with them. I heard them before, they sing a lot. I like them." He smiled as she returned her own. He shut the door slowly leaving the singer with her thoughts.  
_Maybe someday I'll do a song with them..._


End file.
